registros de un desastre
by MillanWarthWarrior
Summary: una explosión,...un desastre,...un niño buscando a sus padres. Todo comienza un 22 de diciembre, ¿año? 2012, ls vida en nerima y quizas en el mundo cambia drastica e inesperadamente.
1. Diciembre 22

**Diciembre 22 - 2012. **

Todo parecía normal, el sol salió como siempre y todos realizaban sus actividades de costumbre, reitero, todo parecía normal, las aves cantaban mientras despertaban, alegrando el juego de Shogi de los ancianos del Dojo, el maestro Happossai, como de costumbre saltaba de techo en techo en busca de prendas intimas, el distrito estaba relativamente tranquilo, si así es todo parecía normal. Nadie esperaba que eso ocurriera, fue algo tan espontaneo, la tranquilidad que envolvía el distrito y quizás el mundo entero cambio drásticamente a un ambiente hostil y peligroso, yo me encontraba descansando, mis padres estaban discutiendo por algo, no me sorprendía siempre lo hacían, era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos, nunca se ofendían en lo más mínimo, de hecho parecían un par de niños enamorados, de pronto escuche un gran golpe, la fuerza de la explosión me arrojo unos cuantos metros fuera del lugar donde me encontraba, cuando gire mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, vi la última escena que pude haber imaginado en mi hogar, el Dojo estaba envuelto en llamas, vi a mi padre ayudar a mi madre a salir y volver a entrar para intentar sacar a los abuelos, corrí para buscar ayuda pero sentía como si me hubiesen movido el suelo, caí pesadamente al piso y sentí como la tierra se sacudía, me levante y seguí tratando de salir y buscar ayuda, pero mi sorpresa fue aun más grande cuando me di cuenta que todo el distrito ardía en llamas trate de volver a entrar pero otra explosión desde dentro del Dojo me volvió a arrojar e impedir entrar.

Desperté en un lugar diferente al que me encontraba, tal vez mi padre me había salvado, o al menos eso fue lo que quise creer, tal vez la explosión me arrojo hasta aquí, no sé ni siquiera donde estoy, el paisaje se volvió tan lúgubre y tan hostil que no puedo distinguir una casa de otra, me dispuse a buscar a mis padres y abuelos supuse que me encontraba a unos cuentos metros de la entrada al dojo pero no lo sé con certeza, aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que ocurrió, ¿qué pudo causar la explosiones? Esa es otra cosa que no sé, pero, supongo que el almacen de Sake del maestro Happosai pudo haber ocasionado una de ellas.

Me dispuse a buscar a mis padres, caminando me tope con un peque no estanque seco, los peces habían muerto, lamentablemente, esa era la señal de que estaba en lo que alguna vez fue el patio trasero de mi casa, el dojo parecía no haber sido alcanzado por el fuego, sin embargo el terremoto hizo estragos en el, no se veía tan mal por lo que me dirigí a el para buscar a mis padres, corrí hacia el lleno de alegría y esperanza mis padres podrían estar ahí, abri bruscamente la puerta y vi a la tía Kasumi ayudar al tio a sanar la heridas de las personas que se encontraban ahí eran cerca de 150 o incluso podrían haber sido 200, había niños amigos de la escuela, adultos ancianos, pero no veía a mis padres, me hacerse a mi tio Tofu, pero estaba demasiado ocupado, así es que corri a donde se encontraba mi tia Kasumi y le pregunte donde se encontraban mis padres, pero ella solo agacho un poco la cabeza y me respondió "ellos están bien volverán pronto", dijo ella con el rostro lleno de paciencia y tranquilidad que siempre la ha caracterizado, sin embargo no me miro, más bien se dirigió a mi tio.

Sali a buscar a mis padres recorri todo Nerima pero lo único que pude encontrar fue esta libreta y una pluma, tal vez mis padres estén buscando heridos y sobrevivientes para que el tio tofu los ayude.


	2. Diciembre 23

**Diciembre 23 - 2012**

Es increíble lo inestable que se vuelve el valor del tiempo ante la mente humana, los segundos se vuelven minutos, y estos pasan a ser horas, sin embargo, hay ocasiones en los segundos se vuelven horas y una hora es una eternidad.

Aún no puedo olvidar el día de la explosión, claro, eso es lógico tomando en cuenta que solo fue hace dos días, recuerdo cada segundo de ese día, desde el momento en el cual desperté y corrí a ver a mi padres, aún dormían, recuerdo que los brazos de mi padre rodeaban la cintura de mi madre envolviéndola en un abrazo, es posible que eso fuera lo más extraño del día, pues según papá mi mamá no es el tipo de persona con la cual puedas dormir "tranquilamente", dice que no suele permanecer en el mismo lugar de la cama, el la abrazaba por la espalda, ella sujetaba los brazos de mi padre, con sus manos, me acerque y le grite a mi padre que despertará, me había prometido que ese día entrenaríamos, quien diría que sería la primera promesa que no cumpliría.

Hoy desperté en el mismo lugar que ayer, pero no le tome importancia después de todo ayer me quede dormido mientras buscaba a mis papás, quizá por alguna coincidencia termine durmiendo aquí, tal vez mi inconsciente me trajo aquí con la esperanza de que papá me encontrará donde yo creía que me dejo.

Hoy decidí buscarlos en la casa de mi tío Kuno, es algo parecido a buscarlos en todo el barrio, la casa de mis tíos es enorme, parece un castillo, algunas veces llegue a ver uno que otro ninja, quizás mi tío los contrate para que vigilen su casa, lo se porque comúnmente conversa con uno de ellos, creo que se llama Sasuke, su cara es graciosa, en especial sus dientes.

La casa se encontraba en buen estado, aunque claro el terremoto logro causarle algunos daños, una torre se vino abajo, y las paredes se agrietaron, nada que la fortuna de mi tío no arreglara, seguí mi camino encontrando lugares y objetos que me trajeron algunos recuerdos, me dirigí al patio trasero y vi mi tía Nabiki llamando por teléfono, al parece las antenas se mantuvieron en pie, alcance a distinguir unas cuantas palabras, creo que hablaban de algo que se perdió, pero no escuche lo que era, me aburrí antes de escucharlo.

Mis padres no estaban, entre a la casa, mire detenidamente el lugar que alguna vez fue una sala, la puerta que daba al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina esta obstruida por una gran cantidad de escombros, no me coso trabajo retirar un par de tablas para pasar del otro lado, estaba lleno de polvo pero estaba bien, las cosas no estaban tan mal como en el dojo, busque en las habitaciones en la cocina y en el baño pero por última vez en el día no encontré a mis papás, triste y decepcionado, decidí volver.

Camine a mi casa observando la soledad que envolvía las calles de Nerima, observando detalladamente cada rincón, cada ventana, barriendo con la mirada toda la zona que mi vista me permitía, ni un solo ratón, ni un solo grillo se fueron sin que me diera cuenta de su presencia, pero mis padres no aparecieron tampoco hoy, me encontré con mi tía Kasumi y mi tío Tofu, ambos dormían plácidamente, creí que mis padres estarían hay, ni un solo rostro de Nerima escapo de la revisión pero mis padres tampoco volvieron esta noche.


	3. Diciembre 24

**Diciembre 24 - 2012**

Vísperas de navidad, una época para compartir, para soñar, para tener buenos deseos, uno esperaría muchas cosas si se habla de esta fecha, pero está vez es diferente, nadie recuerda que se celebra hoy, tal vez en un futuro los niños contestaran "es un día para dar regalos" cuando preguntes por la navidad…

Hoy por primera vez desperté en el lugar en el que recuerdo me tire a dormir, vi a mi tía y a mi tío ayudando a los demás, solo grite despidiéndome de ellos, mientras corría rumbo a los escombros de Nerima, es difícil recordar y orientarme, pero trato de imaginarme el distrito tal y como era, antes de que el terremoto volteara el pueblo, corrí y gire a mano derecha, busque en mis recuerdos la dirección que debía tomar para llegar con los Tíos Hibiki, no son mis tíos, pero, la tía Ukyo es amiga de papá desde que tenían cinco años, y el tío Ryoga o P-chan como lo llama mi papá es un gran amigo de mamá, según ellos su adolescencia no fue del todo tranquila, de vez en cuando me cuentan historias de cuando mamá era acosada por todo un colegio y aún así se ponía celosa por las situaciones de mi padre.

Mientras corría por las calles recordé la primera vez que fui a conocer a los tíos Hibiki, ese día llegamos de visitar la tumba de la abuela, era demasiado tarde y papá no quería que mamá cocinará, dijo que no quería morir envenenado ahora que tenía un hijo, mamá solo rio, sabía que era una broma de cariño como las que hace cada día, yo iba en los hombros de papá, mi madre se aferro de su brazo y dijo "¿entonces visitaremos a tu rival?" sonaba un poco raro como si intentara decir otra cosa, papá soltó una especie de carcajada apagada, y le contesto algo al oído, luego nos dirigimos a un lujoso restaurante, había muchas mesas, la mayoría estaban vacías así que un sujeto nos llevo a una y pregunto algo a papá, el me puso en una silla y le contesto al hombre, en cuanto dijo su nombre el hombre se apresuro y fue donde los dueños. Y así fue como conocí a la tía Ukyo y al tío Ryoga.

Mientras corría encontré a un chico, se parecía mucho al tío Ryoga, solo que su cabello era castaño, se encontraba jugando pelota, desde el terremoto es el único que ha hablado directamente con migo, jugamos durante un tiempo y después terminamos peleando, el chico es muy bueno, la vedad es más fuerte que yo, pero sigo siendo más rápido, le pregunte si no había visto a mis padres, se los describí lo mejor que pude, una mujer bella y de cabellos cortos y un hombre con una trenza, eso siempre había funcionado, pero el no sabía, me dirigí a casa de los Hibiki, se encontraba a 3 calles del dojo, cuando llegue todo estaba tan diferente, no había ni una sola casa en pie, sin embargo no estaban en el dojo, quizá ellos también ayudaban a buscarme.

Volví a casa resignado una vez más, me encontré de nuevo con el chico, me dijo que lo siguiera que tal vez encontraría a mis padres en el albergue donde se encontraban el y su familia, lo seguí por un largo camino, cuando llegamos, busque por todos lados a mis padres, pero no los encontré escuche que alguien preguntaba por ellos, cuando ví quienes eran me alegre eran mis tíos, aunque estaban demasiado ocupados buscando a su hijo ellos no me vieron, entonces volví a casa, antes de salir escuche que se alegraron mucho aunque le llamaron la atención al pequeño, además de una que otra felicitación por las vísperas de navidad.

Oh casi lo olvidaba, mis deseos para este día, quería una katana, pero papá dijo que era demasiado peligrosa y que no necesitaba armas, pero… ahora solo quiero volver a ver a mis padres.


End file.
